Alola Pretty Cure
Alola Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's the second fanseries based on Pokemon Game, Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Aqua/Cure Farraige She is the daughter of the island pharmist who tends to deliver potions and supplies to the Pokemon Centers and hospita; of the Island. She met ??? when she accidentally sent him flying with her Tauros hurting his arm forcing her to help him along on his journey. In civilian form, she has short dark blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Farraige, her hair grows to her legs and tied in a ponytail with a pearl band with a star fish on the side and her eyes turn sea blue. She is based on Primarina. Cure Brand A jack of all trades guy who is really into wrestling and tends to wrestle with his twin all the time annoying him since he dislikes wrestling. He met Aqua when she sent him flying when she tried to break the Taorus injuring him getting angry and basically telling her that he has fight for him. In civilian form, he has black hair and yellow eyes. As Cure Brand, his hair turns into a short mullet with red highlights and his eyes turn a brighter shade of yellow. He is based on Incineroar. Cure Foresta A mysterious, calm and a bit cold girl who lives in forests. She prefers the company of Pokemon compared to humans she is also the the voice of reason of the group. She is based on Decidueye. Riri She is from an alternate universe who is looking for the Z stones to help save both world and her friend, Uchu from her mother summoning more of the Ultra Beasts. She has long blonde hair tied in a braid and dark blue eyes. Uchu Riri's best friend who summoned to the lab and was raised along with Riri and Gladio until her powers awakened showing she had powers to open portals to other dimensions and was used to bring beast to the world making her very weak and was taken away by Riri for safety. She is based on Cosmog. Items Z Rings They are the henshin items for the cures. They are large bracelets with a diamond in the cures color in the middle. To activate the cures shout "Pretty Cure, Z Power Activate!" Villains Lusamine The leader of the ultra beasts who specially chosen by their queen to be in it control and to have her control her beasts only if she captures Uchu and summons the rest of her clan. Guza He's the first to attack. Gladion He's Riri's older brother who isn't apart of his mother's game but still attacks the cure Ultra Beasts They are the monsters of the day. Locations Alola Islands: They are very large collections of islands where the story takes place. in it are: * Alola Academy: Where the cures go to school. * Yamada's Surf Shop: It's owned by Coco's mother. * Sunset Hotel: It's a large hotel owned by ???'s parents. Ultra Paradise It's where Riri is from. Family Students and Staff of Alola Academy Episodes Trivia Category:Fan Series